


Immoral Support

by thisbluespirit



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Bel winds up where she always does after a bad day; in the safest place she knows...





	Immoral Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> This is very late, unbetaed, and I didn't even get to rewatch _The Hour_ , but I finally managed to write this snippet for you as a treat. I hope you enjoy it, and please forgive any errors I haven't (yet) caught.

There are days when being a woman in a man’s world grows to be more than Bel wants to deal with. Those days inevitably end with her slumped in a corner of Lix’s office.

Currently, this plan is lacking something vital, since its occupant is notable only by her absence, but leaving isn’t on the cards just yet. At least it’s the safest space Bel knows to wait. Give the rest of them a little longer to get out of Lime Grove, if nothing else. Nobody else must see their producer like this.

“And what is it this time?” says Lix, arriving suddenly at the door, pausing there, cigarette in hand to survey her uninvited guest. She pushes the door shut behind her. “I’m out of patience myself just now, but I can do stockings, whisky, possibly even moral support at a push. Which is it?”

Bel’s mouth quirks into a small smile. “How about immoral support?”

“Whisky, then.”

“Whisky only goes so far.”

Lix raises an eyebrow as she reaches for the bottle. “Heresy.” 

But she gets Bel’s meaning without further explanation, and sits on the end of the desk, looking down at the younger woman, and holds out a hand, her cigarette abandoned in the ash tray. Bel takes it and lets herself be pulled up beside her on the desk, several memos and photographs sliding off onto the floor.

Lix runs a hand down Bel’s cheek. “Where were we?” she murmurs. “Oh, yes. Immoral support. My favourite kind.”

Bel thinks she should say something, but before she can get another word out, which she’s not even sure she can manage, Lix kisses her and she gives only an incoherent sound, half a gasp, before she pulls Lix down on the desk with her. There was a heavily whisky-fuelled moment like this once before and if Bel’s honest with herself, she’s wanted another ever since. Especially on bad days.

“You are magnificent,” Lix says in her ear, one hand moving down Bel’s side, as Bel’s heart beats faster and louder, almost drowning her out. “And absurd, true. But still magnificent. Don’t let them get to you.”

Bel closes her eyes, gladly losing herself in the situation, although even as she bites her lip, stifling any more audible reactions, her minds switches suddenly on the photo she glimpsed, falling to the floor, and says, “Wait, that picture. Was that –?”

“Not _now_ ,” said Lix firmly. “No more stories. Not for a little while, darling.”

Bel has no breath for protest.


End file.
